Natsuki Kruger
Natsuki Kruger(ナツキ・クルーガー Natsuki Kurūgā?) is a character in the My-Otome series. She is voiced by Saeko Chiba in Japanese and Cheryl McMaster in English. My-Otome Anime In the Mai-Otome anime series, Natsuki Kruger is the headmistress of Garderobe, as well as #2 of the Five Columns. She has a calm, reserved, neutral, and calculating personality, often only appearing in episodes to comment on the political situation and making decisions for Garderobe based on it. Her closest friend and partner is Shizuru. Actions Natsuki first appears in the middle of episode 1 in her office at Garderobe, talking to Shizuru about the current political situation. At the end of episode 1, she welcomes Arika Yumemiya to Garderobe, and is the first to recognize the Blue Sky Sapphire. In the following episode during the Garderobe council, she supports Arika's induction into Garderobe, and gives Arika of her knowledge and guidance wherever and whenever possible. As she watches the learning progress and rivalry between Arika and Nina Wáng, she makes the comparison between the past and present rivalries of Mai and herself, Shizuru and Haruka Armitage, and Arika and Nina. She hopes that her faith upon them will not let her down, which is supported by later events. In the following episodes, she makes appearances either commenting on the escalating political conflicts or acting as the head of Garderobe. She does not battle until episode 17, when she and Shizuru team up against Aswad. However, she loses her Robe due to Schwartz's meddling, and becomes unconscious due to the explosion caused by Arika's and Nina's battle. Natsuki is taken outside of Windbloom territory by Juliet Nao Zhang and Yamada. Nao and Natsuki travel to Aries in episode 19 and to Cardair in episode 22 to seek help in reclaiming Garderobe. In episode 23, the two end up in the Black Valley, reunited with Arika, Mai, and Masahiro. Natsuki and Nao return to Garderobe to assist with the coup. Natsuki succeeds in regaining her Robe in episode 25, but her subsequent attack against Fuka Castle is deflected and she loses her Robe. She is reunited with Shizuru, but they are powerless against Schwartz's intravenous wave jamming. Regaining her Robe again at the beginning of episode 26, she joins the other Columns in taking back Fuka Castle, and is the one to destroy the Harmonium. She returns in Mai-Otome Zwei to oversee the Meteor Destruction Operation alongside Yukino Chrysant then backed up Arika and Mai in the Black Valley before being forced to return to Garderobe and later with Arika interrogating Nagi. She is currently holding the SOLT (Strategic Otome Limiting Treaty) with other nation leaders in Artai while awaiting investigations from Nao and Yoko. On Episode 4 of Mai-Otome Zwei, She later directs the Otome teams to take down Yuna in the form of Fumi Himeno and her spawed childs, and gives Arika and Nina to successfully destroy Yuna once and for all. Gem Natsuki's GEM is the , and her master is Fumi Himeno. She requires no certification, though her ability to use a Robe is dependent on the status of Fumi. Her Element is a massive cannon capable of executing an energy attack called the Howling Silver Wolf. My-Otome manga In the My-Otome manga, Natsuki Kruger is the headmistress of Garderobe. She is also the daughter of Aries' curre nt president, Saeko Kruger, and the sister of Alyssa Kruger. Natsuki's main role in the story is running the Academy8 and making sure Mashiro Blan de Windbloom stays in line. Eventually, Alyssa comes to the academy proposing that the Otomes be replaced by the Maids, mass-produced replicas of Miyu, in the hopes that this will enable Natsuki to come home to Aries and spend more time with her. Natsuki rebuffs this, and has her students compete with the Otomes. When Midori breaks free during the final competition with Miyu and the attacking Aswad threaten Alyssa, Natsuki stands up to protect Alyssa, causing her to realize that she truly cares about her. Natsuki's GEM and Robe are the same as in the anime, with minor cosmetic differences. Her master is initially Fumi Himeno and later Lena Sayers (when the title of source passes from one to the other). When the legendary Himes revived, Natsuki Kruger faced her look a like ( or more like a twin) Natsuki Kuga. Gallery File:Materialize_Natsuki.jpg File:Natsuki.jpg File:Natsuki3.jpg Natsuki5.jpg Natsuki4.gif Natsuki Robe.gif Category:Mai-HiME characters Category:Mai-Otome Characters Category:Mai-Otome